Talk:Naruto Omega RP: Fade to Black, I Call Your Name Discussion
As long as you don't run around bare-footed with a double-edged scythe, I'm in. Echo Uchiha 19:01, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Not me Thats gonna be Haizo Hyuga, Ill explain later Also, seireitou hates shoes, to him, shoes are the enemy (based on my favorite Death Note charcater, L) --Seireitou 19:03, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Does he have a foot fetish as well, like L? —This unsigned comment was made by Hantou Mclean Namikaze (talk • ) on 06:66, 6 June 6666. No, he just hates shoes —His fetish is Boobs ^_^ --Seireitou 19:08, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Whoa... This is kinda deep...can I join? I was thinking that Sora Uzumaki could follow Seireitou to learn about why no one remembers Seireitou. Then, Akira Kaname and Rangiku Uchiha would come as well. Narutokurosaki547 19:04, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Sure I was hoping you put Hikaru as well, there are no limit to how many characters you can put in, the more the merrier! --Seireitou 19:06, 24 December 2008 (UTC) I'm in I'm in... —This unsigned comment was made by Hantou Mclean Namikaze (talk • ) on 06:66, 6 June 6666. Me Too I'm in, I'll let "Ol' Echo" go detective. Echo Uchiha 19:10, 24 December 2008 (UTC) For those of you... If you wanna join, just put your characters in the list, whoever, and how many you want. --Seireitou 19:10, 24 December 2008 (UTC) If you wanna join, just put your characters in the list, whoever, and how many you want. WHAT SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO what is this about Haizo being a half-hollow with the creepy smile and twisted eyes???????? --Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 19:13, 24 December 2008 (UTC) I'll think about it... I'll think about it. I mean, I'm already in two RPs as it is. But I would like to find a place to use my idea for Naruto and Hinata's daughter. Sadly, I have the perfect name for her... but that exact name is already used for an article. I'm just trying to figure out how to make her article when the name is taken. She doesn't appear in Kaikinisshoku, so I can't use the "(Kaikinisshoku)" thing I use for canon characters in the fanfic. I might just use her in a separate fanfic, but I don't want to start another Naruto fanfic when I'm working on Kaikinisshoku. Also have an idea for the offspring of Shikamaru and Temari, but I'm not sure where to include her, either... Say, how would everyone feel about a Naruto: The Next Generation RP? We would RP Genin just starting out, most of them the offspring of canon characters. What does everyone think? --Cyberweasel89 03:57, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Join I'm joining no matter what! I'm putting my two characters, so please agree to this. --Rasengan888 21:23, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Start? Hey! Shouldn't this start right now?! --The Always Known Proctor (Rasengan888) 20:42, 10 January 2009 (UTC) FINALLY! Well, I'm just get in later. --The Always Known Proctor (Rasengan888) 20:49, 10 January 2009 (UTC)